Iris's Diary
by StoryOfUs101
Summary: AU. Iris's daughter, Asami, gets a hold of Iris's diary from a long time ago and finds out things about her that she never knew! Will this diary tell her what she always wanted to know, who her father was? And if it does will she try to get them back together? WishfulShipping! PearlShipping! Slight ContestShipping! NegaiShipping! Romance/Drama/Family
1. Entry I: Hate

Summary~ Iris's daughter, Asami, gets a hold of Iris's diary from a long time ago and finds out things about her that she never knew! Will this diary tell her what she always wanted to know, who her father was? And if it does will she try to get them back together? WishfulShipping! NegaiShipping! Maybe others!

* * *

Entry 01: Hate

Asami picked up her stack of magazines from the floor and dropped them into a cardboard box that was labeled **Asami's books and magazines**. The young raven haired girl couldn't believe the day of moving was only two days away. She sure didn't want to move but she had no choice, her mother's job required them to move.

Her mother, Iris Jameson was the Dragon Master of Unova. Asami liked her mom's job but it got in the way of a lot of things in Asami's opinion.

"How's it going in here," Iris asked from the doorway of her daughter's room. Asmai looked up at her mom from the cardboard box. Asami was the spinning image of her mother. The only differences were Asami's black locks, and the zig zag shaped birth marks on her cheeks. Iris never explained to Asami about her father or who she got her zig zags from, every time Asami would ask Iris would get this deep frown and say,

"I'll tell you when your older." Now at the age of sixteen Asami still received the same answer she had been getting since she was six years old. Iris thought that Asami would had learned to stop asking by now but being the stubborn and curious girl she was she didn't.

"It's fine," Asami answered picking up a stack of books from the wooden floor and dropping them into the box. Iris started to twiddle her fingers, which gave Asami the indication that she wanted something from her like usual.

"What is it now," Asami asked turning towards her mother and putting her hands on her hips.

"What makes you think I want something," Iris asked pretending to look hurt.

"Mom," Asami said plainly, "I know you."

"Okay, Okay I was just wondering if you would...," Iris said trailing off.

"What," Asami asked moving her left hand from her hip to her ear, where she cupped it against her left ear.

"If you would do the attic," Iris asked, sounding like she was pleading the younger girl. Asami sighed as she closed the box with her duct tape.

"Whatever," she answered.

"Yay thanks," Iris cheered before leaving the room to finish packing the kitchen up. Asami rolled her eyes and slid her tape roller onto her wrist. She walked out her room as she gathered boxes from the hallway. Once she made it to the attic, she dropped the boxes on the floor and switched on the light, which turned out to be quite dim.

"Oh great," Asami muttered sarcastically. She began to pick up object that she had no idea her mother owned and dropping them into boxes. Once she thought she was finished about an hour later she lied down on the wooden floor. Asami felt an uncomfertable book like shape under her head.

"What is this," Asami wondered as she removed the book from under her head. The book cover read** Iris** in big bold letters, around the name were dragon type pokemon stickers. Asami rolled her eyes thinking how it was obvious just by the stickers that the book belonged to her mother. Asami being the curios girl she was opened the book and read the first two words, **Dear Diary**.

"This will be intereasting," Asami thought aloud as she began to read with her eyes.

oOoOo

April 17th

Dear Diary,

I **hate** the world! I **hate** my real parents for giving me up! I **hate** my fake old parents for sending me back here! I **hate** fire! And I **hate** wrestling!

You might be wondering why I hate everything right now so here it is, I'm back in the adoption center. My ex parents got fed up with me and filed for me to be taken back. What I did wasn't really that bad. Unless you call causing an electrical fire's really bad. It wasn't all my fault anyways it was also my friend Jake's fault.

It was after school yesterday, Jake and I were watching TV while drinking iced tea. I guess wrestling wasn't that good of an idea at the time but I wanted to help Jake since he wanted to go out for wrestling next year in high school. We had planned to go to the same high school but that's not really an option anymore.

While trying to wrestle -the real stuff not the fake WWE crap- we knocked over the small TV in the living room causing the glass coffee table to shatter and our iced tea's to spill into the broken television.

I wondered how we were going to hide the mess this time. You see Jake and I were always getting in trouble with my old adoptive parents.

Jake thought fast and threw his blue jacket over the spot though it didn't do much but catch on fire. Jake and I just stared at each other. Fearful for our lives we were unable to move. I was scared out of my mind. I had never been that scared in my life.

That's when my ex 'mother' came in from work. She went crazy with fuirry and shouted at me before taking any action.

After she got everything under control, she was once again on the phone but now with the adoption center.

That's how I ended up back here. I guess she didn't love me as much as I thought she did. But do they ever?

~Iris

"Asami! Dinner," Iris called from down in the kitchen.

"I'll be right down," Asami shouted back as she stood up, stuffed the book in her shirt and ran to her room to put the book away and head to dinner.

* * *

First Chapter of my First Story! YAY! Cilan and Ash come in in chapter 3 I promise!


	2. Entry II: Mrs Fancy Pants

Entry II: Mrs. Fancy Pants

Asami slid her mother's diary from under her pillow on the mattress she slept on. The mattress, and night light were the only things that were inside of the room besides filled boxes. Asami had taken the diary with her from the attic because she was really intrigued to know about her mother's past which she didn't talk about much and she thought that the diary would give her a clue about who her dad was.

Asami turned on her night light which she had because she was scared of the dark. Her mother would always tease her and call her a kid for having one. Asami opened the book and began to read.

oOoOo

April 20th

Dear Diary,

I've been adopted again. I don't really know if I should feel delighted or not. I mean it's good to have a home and a family but I know that they are going to send me back for one reason or another within three months like the rest of them.

The lady who adopted me looked really fancy when I first saw her, so I have no idea why she chose me of all kids. The reason being I'm a thirteen year old trouble maker. Trouble seemed to follow me everywhere I go. Anyways Mrs. Fancy Pants -as I call her- walked into the adoption center building looking high and fancy. She surveyed the room, examining each kid. But unlike the usual parents who came in there she looked at us with lots of love. Her face seemed to brighten when she saw me. I frowned because it was weird. Really weird. She called over her ginger husband and squealed.

"OMG, honey let's get this one, it's an african kid like Angelina has."

I remember those words because they had me both kind of offended and also cracked me up. On the inside anyways.

"Are you sure," her husband had asked looking me over like I was merchendise. He didn't seem to like me that much just by that look.

"Yes, I mean look at her she is sooo cute," Mrs. Fancy Pants squealed. I had thought how a scrawny, dark skinned teen girl like me could be cute, but soon forgot about it because Mrs. Fancy Pants had begun hugging me and gushing about our life together as her husband went to get the adoption papers.

Now I'm in this big house with nice Mrs. Fancy Pants and her husband who I have labled not so nice. For now anyways.

~Iris

oOoOo

Asami mouthed a wow and closed the book, slidding it under her pillow. She had never met her mother's parent's nor did she ever hear about them. Asami's eyes closed. As the girl fell asleep her mind drifted off to her mother's old life and what she would read next.


	3. Entry III: Unova Prep

Entry III: Unova Prep

Asami sat in the park with her mother's diary on her lap. Asami and Iris had finished packing that early morning and only had one day left until they moved into their new house all the way in Kanto.

Most teen girl's would hate moving from their school and friends all the way to another region where they don't know anyone, but not Asami who wasn't great with people especially young people. So she didn't care.

Asami looked down at the diary and opened it up, ready to go on a journey of the past.

oOoOo

April 24th

Dear Diary,

Loner. That is my new label at the new school, Unova Prep that Mrs. Fancy Pants and her husband are sending me to. I don't mind this little title because it's kind of true. I like to be by myself and I'm horrible at making friends. Actually I gave up on making friends a long time ago because I know they aren't going to last long. No one really wants to befriend me of all people anyways so no use trying. Well actually there is one or two.

You must be thinking but weren't you and Jake friends. Well the simple explanation for that is Jake and I only became friends because he approached me first and he intrigued me greatly.

So far I've only met one person who has greatly intigued me, his name is Ash Ketchum. He is not your stereotypical popular guy he is nice, funny and determined which had me pretty schocked. He might be my kind of friend but he is such a little kid and he has this serious pain of a friend Cilan who I don't mind that much. The Cilan boy is sweet and very polite but he can be annoying at times. I learned all of this in one day that shows how much they hung around me.

Suprisingly these two boys hung out with me all day at school when we could even when I tried to get rid of them they wouldn't go away. I'll probably loose my new label soon because of these two.

Realization hit me just now. I realized that I can't get close to either of them though because I know I'll be hurt it the end when I find out I can't ever see them again. I hate my life.

~Iris

oOoOo

"Woah mom knew Ash Ketchum that's so cool," Asami exclaimed closing the book in her lap. Ash Ketchum was the Pokemon Master of all five regions, he was recognized by millions all around the country.

"Hey Iris is that you," called a brown haired girl from a far. She ran over to a confused Asami.

"Opps sorry I thought you were someone I used to know," the girl said looking kind of upset as soon as she reached Asami. She sighed and began to leave.

"Wait you knew my mom," asked Asami who was now intrigued by this women. The brunette turned towards Asami.

"Only if Iris Jameson is your mother," the girl answered.

"I am and may I ask you who you are," Asami questioned. She looked the women over, she was really pretty. She had brunette haired that hung in two pony tails over her ears, her eyes were a marvoulous blue and she had an amazing smile which is what Asami found out next.

"I'm May, One of Iris's self declared besties," the women answered giving Asami a smile and a handshake.

* * *

It seems that peices of the past are uncovering themselves! See what happens next! Please Review I want to know what you think so I can make this better!


	4. Entry IV: Drama Club

**Ok for you guys who are confused all of them live in Unova even if they are from different regions because Unova Prep is a very famous and prestigious school for people from any region. And after going to the school all the teens settled in different regions. Hope that clears things up!**

* * *

Entry IV: Drama Club

May and Asami sat together under an oak tree in the park. May had just finished explaining how she knew Iris and why she had proclaimed herself as one of Iris's "besties".

"Wow my mom really doesn't talk about her past much because I bet if she did I would've realized who you were," Asami explained.

May gasped. "She doesn't talk about **me.**" The woman pretended to be hurt by this news but soon gave up since she broke out in giggles. Asami could tell right away that May wasn't the serious type.

"Mom doesn't really tell me anything later then like, well actually I don't think she has ever explained anything about her past to me besides that she didn't know her real parents and that she went to Unova Prepatory School, I don't even know who my father is," Asami stated factually.

"She was always a closed kind of girl but your dad, wait how do I not even know who your dad is I mean she told me everything," May revealed gaining a pout across her used to be smily face.

The diary on Asami's lap caught the eyes of the brunette girl. She read the name off of the book and was already intrigued.

"Ooh what's that," May questioned scooting closer to the Iris look alike.

"My mom's diary," Asami answered removing her hands so that May could get a better veiw of the diary.

"Ooh can I read," May pleaded giving Asami her puppy dog face as she interlocked her fingers together. Asami was never one to refuse a puppy dog face so she opened the book to the next page after the one she read a couple of minutes ago.

"We'll read together," Asami said. May nodded happily and the two began reading with their eyes.

(~)

April 27th

"Join the drama club Iris it will be so much fun, and plus me, you and Cilan will all be together so you won't feel out of place." That is the exact statement that Ash practically shouted in my face this morning and guess what. If you guessed that he was wrong you were half right and half wrong. I love acting it's cool because you get a break from real life, and if you were me you would know that a break from real life is one of the best things ever.

Anyways about Drama Club, I really like Drama Club but there are two things that makes me dislike it greatly but I'll get to that later. In Drama Club despite the creativity and open mindedness that fills the auditorium where we practice they have some pretty cool people, beside Ash and Cilan anyways. Do I even think Cilan is cool? Probably not. But anyways the people in Drama Club that have caught my eye or have I caught their eyes, whatever it doesn't matter, these people are Misty and May.

These girl's are my kind of friends since they are fun-loving, sweet, and determined. They seem to have a lot of determined people here, I like it since they remind me of myself.

We met since we were put in a group together to practice trust exercises, at first I was kind of disappointed because I always felt awkward being in a group with people I didn't know but soon they made me feel right at home. We joked and just had fun, well as much fun you can have at school anyways. I really enjoy their company. Them and of course Ash and Cilan make Drama Club funner then it would be if they weren't in it.

But of course when there is an up side to things there always has to be down side and my down sides are named Dawn Berlitz and Georgia Langley. Dawn is Ash's huge crush and probably one of my worst rivals besides Georgia. They both seem dislike though I haven't done anything to make them dislike me. I don't know much about them but according to Misty and May they are real bitches. It's probably true!

Why do I keep making friends if I know what's going to happen? I didn't know that people could actually make themselves feel bad but I just did so I guess they can.

Nighty Night Diary!

~Iris

(~)

"Wow that girl could always put people in a certian mood," May muttered.

Asami's phone buzzed in her pocket as the teen closed the diary belonging to her mother. She looked at the text from her mother without noticing that May was reading over her shoulder.

**From Mommy:**

**Need your help getting the boxes in the back of the truck!**

Asami sighed and stood up.

"I guess I gotta go but it was nice meeting you," Asami said politly giving May a sweet smile. May smiled back before pulling the young lady that she just met into a hug.

"Well see each other again right," May asked hopingly. She knew that Asami would lead her to Iris who she had a bone to pick with.

"I don't think so since I'm moving to Kanto the day after tomorrow," Asami explained. May pouted once again as Asami ran off.

"Wait a sec if Iris's daughter is about sixteen and Iris is about thirty-two now then Asami's dad must be...," May said trailing off. She regretted that Iris was moving away before they could met up and before she could reveal who Asami's dad was.

"She'll probably find out anyways since they are moving to Kanto," May stated as she walked home where her hubby was preparing dinner.

* * *

Remember to review because I truly appreciate them and need to know how I'm doing! :D


	5. Entry V: Gone

_Before I start I was wondering if you guys think it's a good idea for me to start a story that's in a third p.o.v of Iris's life to go along with this one? Tell me in a PM or in the comments! That's all now here you go!_

* * *

Entry V: Goner?

Iris unlocked the door of the new house that would soon be inhabited by her daughter and herself. The door swung open by the wind once unlocked and the two women were greeted with by a dimly lit looby like place and the smell of wood.

"Wow what a palace," Asami muttered sarcastically as she dragged in her bags. Iris rolled her eyes and followed in after her daughter.

"Palace or not it's still our new home," Iris stated as she surveyed the large room she stood in. The largeness of the house always ment that she could explore it more and Iris was big on exploring. She had picked the house in particular because of the size and history.

A group of men trudged into the house with the bigger furniture. Asami had to employe them because Iris had been to stubborn to, stating that she could do it just as good as some muscular, and trained men. Sometimes Asami liked her mother being independent but sometimes it got in the way.

"Need any help," Iris asked one of the men in the yellow construction workers helmet.

"No need little Missy," the buff man answered in his hoarse voice. He didn't want help from a pip squeak like her, Iris could sense it in her voice.

She crossed her arms over her chest and hmphed. She absolutely hated when people judged her because of her size. She was pretty short and skinny for her age so people thought she was much younger than she actually was.

Asami rolled her eyes at the independent women as she ran upstairs to find a room to call her own. As she roamed up the stairs she took notice of the black and white carpeted floor. She knew it wouldn't pretty for long since it would probably stained with all kinds of foods since the two women were very heavy and messy eaters so she admired the zebra printed floor a moment longer before continuing on her path to find the perfect room.

The tan girl reached the end of the hallway which obtained a door with a gold door knob instead of a silver one like the other rooms had. She turned the door knob and opened the door only to find a room flooded with sunlight. The room seemed perfect for her, not to big, not to small, with a big window and a nice zebra printed carpet.

"I think I'm gonna like it here, wait is that line copyrighted from the musical Annie?" The girl shrugged as she stepped into the room knowing that the producers couldn't hear her anyways. Soon her bags were dropped onto the floor as she slumped down the wall to sit on the fluffy carpet.

"Time for some reading!" She slid her mother's diary from the front pocket of her bag before making sure the door was closed so no nosy intruders would come in like her mom.

(~)

April 29th

Dear Diary,

I thought I was so gone because of today's events.

You must be thinking what did this drama queen do to think she was getting the boot, well here it is. I got in a fight!

Yeah I know I've barely finished my first week of school and already got into a fight but you see I'm not the type to tolerate pure rudeness to my face. And plus I didn't even really start the fight, well actually I kind of did and kind of didn't at the same time. Whatever you decide by the scenerio below.

"I don't like your scrawny black ass so move out of the way before I make you." Those were the words that escaped Georgia Langley's lips which in fact started the first physical fight of the school year. I stared at her for a couple of seconds before punching her right on her nose. She punched me right back but in the stomach but before she did she muttered some profanities under her breath.

Next thing I know we are in a full on fist fight with my peers all around shouting Fight! Fight!

My friends (or whatever they are to me) stood watching not sure what to do, looking quite worried especially Ash. But I couldn't blame them, if I were in their place I wouldn't know what to do myself.

I ended up in the principles office along with Georgia, of course. We weren't to badly bruised but I was in pain for a day or two. Anyways even with Cilan, Ash, Misty and May on my side trying to plead for my innocence I still earned a suspension and a stern talking to as did Georgia who had tried to plead her own innocence to Mr. Fullbuster who wasn't buying it (Thank Arceus).

Mrs. Fancy Pants and her husband didn't speak to me or each other for the whole car ride to the estate so it was pretty awkward. I couldn't blame them either -I can't blame anyone can I- since I probably wouldn't speak to me either.

When we reached the estate I was sent to 'my room' where I was told to stay put until dinner came around, a strict order from Mr. Fancy Pants.

I didn't want to come out anyways since I was so ashamed of myself and plus I was afraid that if I did Mr. and Mrs. Fancy Pants would say that they couldn't handle a teenage drama queen living under their roof, so I could pack my bags. Because of that thought I skipped dinner which was a bad idea since around ten pm my stomach began to grumble as I lied in the bed provided for me. I tried to ignore the feeling but I felt extra hungry since I had skipped both lunch and dinner.

When it came to the point that I couldn't take it anymore I tip-toed down the grand staircase into the empty kitchen. I didn't grab much but some left over dumplings and rice balls before heading back upstairs.

As I passed by Mr. and Mrs. Fancy Pant's room I heard them speaking about me! Not a good thing.

"Let's get rid of her she's a trouble maker like all black people!" Mr. Fancy Pants had deeply hurt and offended me with those words. I knew he didn't like but this was a lot.

"Don't say that, she's come from some rough places we should give her a chance," Mrs. Fancy Pants begged. That's when I heard footsteps and ran towards the room I was supposed to be sleeping in. All night I tried to fall asleep but couldn't because Mr. Fancy Pant's words kept repeating in my head.

The next morning I was extra nice and cheery to everyone so that I could stay since I was sincerely starting to like it here. I guess my plan didn't work since Mrs. Fancy Pants had been on to me since she caught me trying to help out the chef's with breakfast that morning (not a good idea since I can't cook). Before I go into the bus to go to school Mrs. Fancy Pants pulled me aside and questioned me on why I was acting so weird.

"I don't want to go back," is all I said for her to pull me into a hug and whisper in my ear.

"Your not going anywhere!"

I think I'm gonna like it here and I know I like mama.

~Iris

P.S I only take the bus because my only other option is going in the limo which I don't really enjoy since it's so extraganvent.

(~)

"Aww that was cute," Asami gushed as she stretched out her arms and legs. "And she stole my phrase that I stole from Annie."

"I'm going out Asami!" Iris called to her daughter from downstairs.

"Okay!" Asami pulled her bag towards her body and slid out her purple psp while sliding her mother's diary in it's place. The tan girl then picked up her bags in one hand and dropped them into her new empty closet.

After playing her game for less then two minutes the door bell rang startling the girl. She sighed and stuffed the game system into her big cargo short pockets before standing up and exiting the room.

"Those movers must've locked themselves out of the house," Asami chuckled to herself as she left her room and went down the stairs. The movers were all still in the house setting things up when she arrived at the end of the stair case which suprised the girl.

_If it' not them, then who?_

Asami opened the door and a tall green haired man came into veiw. The man looked her over and saw some familiarity in her but couldn't figure out who she reminded him of.

_Who do I know who has those eyes and that cute face? _He shrugged knowing he would figure it out sooner or later as he held his hand out.

"Hi I'm Cilan your new nextdoor neighbor!"

* * *

Tell me what you think and don't 4get to answer the question at the begining!


	6. Entry VI: Happy Birthday to me?

_Sorry for not updating I had exams to study and focus on. Lousy excuse I know but I got keep my grades up if I want internet access. Anyways on with the chapter! I made it extra extra long since I made you wait so long!_

* * *

Entry VI: Happy Birthday to me?

"C-C-Cilan?" The green haired man nodded enthusiastically.

_It has to be him_, Asami thought,_ not more than one person would name their child__** Cilan**__. _Asami was quite dazzled to meet another one of her mother's friends. Two in less than a week, that must be some kind of record.

"I'm Asami. Um may I ask what's that for?" Asami pointed to the aluminum foil wrapped pie holder. She had been meaning to ask this question for a while.

"A Welcome to the neighborhood present!" The man beamed. His pearly white were soon on display for all to see and admire.

_This guy sure is... peppy. It's kind of weird,_ Asami contemplated. _Mom was totally right 'bout him, like always._ Asami admired her mother a lot, to the extent that when she grew up she wanted to be as lively and cool as her mother. Though she had to much pride to ever admit it.

Cilan shoved the pie holder into Asami's awaiting hands gently. The girl with the black hair took a whiff of the food and was quite satisfied with the smell. She became impatient to to be able to taste the delectable smelling food that she suspected would be a dessert.

"This smells great!" she commented. She hoped he would see that she was trying to imply that the two of them should go inside and do some taste testing. But obviously he didn't. The grin of his face grew about ten times it's size before he took a small bow. Asami raised an eyebrow at this before breaking out in giggle fit.

_Great I boosted his ego!_

A small purple Volkswagen Beetle pulled up into the driveway. This wasn't taken unnoticed by the young man and teen girl who stood in the door frame. The arrival of Asami's mother excited the teen with the zigzag birthmarks. She felt that her mother would be happy to see her old high school friend. But little did Asami know of how her mother was really feeling at the moment.

"Why's broccoli head here," panicked Iris, her hands gripping tightly on the steering wheel. "I don't want him to recognize me or he'll try to talk to me, ugh! What do I do?" Iris surveyed her surrounding car space, she was looking for something to make her self unrecognizable or at least cover her face.

A pair of sunglasses and a scarf. This is what Asami saw her mother sporting when she exited her car and rushed past herself and Cilan. Of course the first thing that came to mind was the word Cliché.

"Wait mom!" The older women ignored her daughter. her heart beating hard and fast in her chest.

Iris held her hand over where she presumed her heat was, taking in and letting out long breaths so that her heart would stop trying to rip open her rib cage.

Many thoughts flew through her head. To many actually. Iris's thoughts were becoming jumbled up in her head as her past seemed to hit her like a gust of cold wind.

"Hide," she murmured to herself. She knew her daughter would come looking for her soon enough, demanding an explanation for her rude antics which means she would have to talk about her feelings and her past. And those two topics weren't something the evasive women liked to speak of.

* * *

"I'm sorry about my mom, she's..." the teen struggled to find the perfect word in her vocabulary to describe her mother's actions. She shifted the pie holder from both hands to her left as she began to snap her fingers for help. This didn't really do her any good, nor did tapping her foot.

"Timid," Cilan offered.

"No," Asami shook her head as she continued to think.

"Busy?"

"No."

"In a hurry?"

"Nah, let's just say she's kind of evasive in a weird way." She didn't know if the statement made sense or not but she didn't really care at the moment.

"Ah, I see." For a couple of seconds they just stood their. Cilan beaming at the teen as she just gave him a small half smile. It wasn't awkward to the man but for the girl it was another story.

"Thank you for the present," Asami said as she began to back up into her new home.

"Your very welcome, If you ever need anything, anything at all I'm right next door," the man informed, pointing over at the house on their right, "Oh and I can't wait to meet your mother." With that he gave her one last smile before heading off nest door just like he had stated.

"Don't worry Iris I wouldn't want to speak to me either," Cilan muttered as he strolled home, his hands digging into his pant pockets.

With her unoccupied hand Asami closed the door and strolled to the kitchen. After setting down the pie on the empty counter to, the tanned girl headed upstairs where she assumed her mother would be.

"Mom!" Asami called out, as she surveyed her surroundings. No answer came. A groan escaped the Asami's lips as she began searching high and low for her mother. In the end Iris was really hiding downstairs, not upstairs like Asami assumed.

Asami opened the door a crack to peak at the inside of the basement where she saw her mother hugging her knee's to her chest, eyes shut tight.

"If I can't see her she can't see me," Iris repeated over and over hoping her words would some how become true.

"Mom I can see you." Those words caused the older women to humph and pout as she opened her eyes. Asami shook her head before propping the door wide open and saunting over to where her mother was sitting.

"Now would you care explain you behavior back there?" Asami took a seat in front of her mother, Indian style. Her brown eyes digging deep into her mother's eyes. Moments like this happened sometimes. Iris would be like the kid where as Asami would acquire the role of the mother. Asami didn't really know why this happened, it just did.

Iris looked away from her daughter's eyes since she sucked at lying when looking into people's eyes. Actually she sucked at lying all together. "I was in a hurry." Her voice wavered as she spoke. Her voice had a habit of doing that when lying. That's probably why her lies were a dead give away.

"To do what?"

"Urm... laundry."

"First off it isn't possible for you to do laundry since them workers-"

"The workers," Iris corrected, interrupting her daughter in the process.

"**_The_** workers didn't even install the washer yet, plus you could of done that at anytime but could you really have caught up with your old middle school buddy at anytime?"

"Maybe I- wait a sec," the women narrowed her eyes at the teen sitting in front of her, "how do you know that he-"

"Look at the time I better go unpack more stuff," Asami scattered to her feet and hurried off.

"BTW there's pie in the kitchen if you want any." she called.

_Of course_, Iris thought,_ It's Cilan after all._

**XXX**

Asami snacked on a piece of the delicious pie in her room as she began to read. She needed to know why her mother had been so weird and thought that the diary would give her a clue.

**XXX**

May 4th

Dear Diary,

I wanna cry which is pretty unusual since I don't cry much or at all since I've learned that crying doesn't take away any of the pain you go through in life. Today I want to cry because I'm ecstatic. But I wont because that is way to kiddish and I'm not a kid.

It all started when I woke up this morning. I thought it was just going to be an ordinary day but it actually was far from it. Okay maybe not that far but you know what I mean.

I woke up to Mama staring down at me with wide eyes as she hovered over my bed. Mr. Fancy Pants stood in the doorway, arms crossed. I had no idea why they were in my room so of course I frowned. That's must've triggered something because next thing I knew Mama started jumping about.

"It's your birthday today!" she was really giddy that morning for some reason. I mean it was just my birthday. In my opinion it wasn't that important. I mean I didn't even remember it so that kind of deemed it pretty unimportant. I seriously don't know how I've kept track of my age all of this time.

I remembered thinking "Big Whoop" when Mama had made her announcement. But when I went down for breakfast I found that it was a big whoop, to my mom anyways since the dining table was covered in a large breakfast which was just for me. I sat there wide eyed. How did the cooks think a little girl like me could consume that much food? I mean seriously.

_Time Skip_

When I arrived in homeroom, which I conveniently shared with those kids I call my friends, I was showered with presents. It was weird since I don't ever remember informing those guys that my birthday was today. But who knows what those rich kids do in their free time.

Ash and May had begun with the happy birthday song which became **very** aggravating after the third time. Misty was rubbing her temples and shooting death glares at their backs but I couldn't blame her. As those two sung I noticed something was missing. Well more like someone.

"Where's Cilan?" I asked. Ash and May stopped singing and Misty stopped shooting death glares as mischievous smiles grew on their faces. I didn't get it until I got home that day.

Those three then huddled up together before whispering among themselves. I thought it was kind of rude but if they hadn't done that I just know one of them was going to blurt out something that wasn't supposed to be said about Cilan's sudden absence.

_Time Skip_

Jumping off the bus I made my way to the inside of the estate that I lived in. It seemed pretty normal but when I opened the door of the mansion I witnessed a mass of people who shouted "Happy Birthday."

I found myself standing in the doorway just gaping at the scene before me for what seemed like forever until Misty and May pulled me inside.

"Isn't it awesome?" Misty asked me smirking, "I helped plan it so of course it is." I was pretty speechless but I nodded anyways. Truthfully the party did look pretty awesome but I would've also settled for a day out at the movies or going out for pizza. I guess when it comes to rich peope it's a whole different level.

A light tap was placed on my shoulder and when I turned around I saw Cilan. For some reason I was really relieved to see him. In his arms he cradled a sleeping Axew that turned out to be his birthday present for me.

"Well your always saying how much you wanted a Pokémon and I thought of this little guy, he seemed to fit your personality just fine," He explained to me. Everything else was really fun too but I know I'll never forget this gift.

Argh. I don't know what I'm going to do if I ever leave these guys.

~Iris

**XXX**

"Aww what a sweet gift!" squealed Asami. "That Axew must be mom's Haxorus." Closing the diary Asami continued to wonder what was up with her mother's antics earlier. Asami knew if she kept on reading she would find out soon enough. Dedication is key after all.

"I feel like hugging Haxorus now," Asami said aloud as she stood up and stuffed the book into her bag.

**XXX**

"Now where would mom keep his pokéball?" the teen speculated as she roamed through her new home. Entering the large backyard Asami witnessed her mother sitting under a large tree with Haxorus by her side.

"Hey mom," Asami greeted as she approached the oak tree, "Hey Haxorus." The two waved in unison causing Asami to giggle as she took a seat on the large dragon type's other side. The sky was now a lightish orange color unlike the light blue that had been occuping the sky earlier.

"This is nice," Iris murmered, "It feels like were a family."

"Almost," muttered Asami.

* * *

_Longest chapter I've ever written and I'm proud! :D I hope you guys liked it! Until next time._


End file.
